Por que tu?
by Delek-Malfoy
Summary: Quizas este repetida, pero tuve unos problemas con la compu... SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!! Piedad!!!
1. Sera posible que

En la oscuridad de la noche, en el castillo de Hogwarts, se encontraba caminando sigilosamente Selene. Caminaba con paso rápido, mientras se escondía entre las sombras, para no ser vista por Filch, el celador de la escuela. Siguió caminando, no estaba segura de hacer eso; ir de noche, por la escuela si que era que uno debía estar loca para hacer. No faltaba mucho para llegar, solo tenía que entrar en uno habitación, que era justamente la mazmorra, donde tenían la clase de Snape, pociones. Al parecer no había nadie, no se escuchaba nada, y las luces estaban apagadas...  
  
-Ese maldito... seguro era una trampa -dijo en voz alta. Desde las sombras una mano aparece, tapándole la boca. Intento un grito, pero fue apagado gracias a las manos de aquel hombre.  
  
-Shhh... ya cállate -dijo- ¿Quieres despertar a todo Hogwarts? -dijo. Pudo notar una muy brillante cabellera color rubio platinado  
  
-¡Torpe! -dijo de modo que solo él pudiera escuchar- casi me matas de un susto...  
  
-No sabía que era tan intimidante...  
  
-Por favor, cualquiera que estuviera en este lugar a esta hora es intimidante, Malfoy incluso Neville -se sorprendió de su rápida respuesta  
  
Malfoy echo una veloz mirada a Selene, Selene Minalkee: era una chica nueva, no hace mucho que estaba en Hogwarts, pero desde el primer momento en el que Malfoy y Selene cruzaron miradas, supieron que no se llevarían bien. Cuando ella recién había llegado a la escuela, estaba dando una vuelta por ahí, mas bien estaba en la biblioteca. Justo cuando ella iba saliendo del lugar, Draco Malfoy iba entrando. Chocaron fuerte, tanto que los dos cayeron al suelo. Rápidamente se lanzaron miradas asesinas, y desde ese momento... los dos comenzaron a odiarse. Selene no era una chica muy femenina, no tanto como otras, que con solo un toque las quiebras. Pero de que era linda, lo era. Su cabellera larga, hasta casi la cintura de color castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran de color azul profundo, eran de un color zafiro tan hermoso que incluso la gente se acercaba para mirarlos mejor. Su figura era muy particular, era muy delicada, pero siempre resistía cualquier golpe, Draco lo pudo notar ya que una vez, jugando Quidditch, había caído de una altura bastante considerada... pero cayo exactamente como lo habría hecho un gato. Dijo que lo único que le dolía era un brazo, por que se lo había golpeado antes de caer, nadie creía que ella había caído sin recibir daño alguno. Aún así, seguía siendo linda. De algún lugar, Draco sacó una especie de... ¿animal? Era una cosa peluda, con ojos negros, tanto como su cabello, parecía muy nervioso.  
  
-Pobrecito... -dijo Selene  
  
-No me digas que sientes pena por él... eres una Slytherin, no sentimos pena -recalcó  
  
-No es mi culpa, que seas tan frío como un hielo, Malfoy  
  
-Pues compórtate como una Slytherin de verdad... Trajiste la poción  
  
-Claro, no soy tu...  
  
-Que graciosa  
  
Malfoy y Selene habían obligado a Neville a tomar una poción que supuestamente te transformaba en un lobo, pero algo resulto mal, y convirtieron a Neville en... una cosa pequeña y muy peluda Estaba temblando, y los miraba con esos pequeños ojitos negros y brillantes. Selene le arrebato a Neville de las manos, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho.  
  
-Longbottom debe estar muy triste...  
  
-Oh, ya cállate, quizás y cuantas cosas le hiciste mientras lo tenías...  
  
-Sí, sí... claro. No le hice nada -se acerco a Neville- ¿No es verdad, pequeño animalejo?  
  
-No le digas así... -miro para otro lado, y con enojo dijo- levanta tu asquerosa cara ahora mismo... estas mirando algo que no te conviene -Malfoy noto lo que ella quería decir, estaba justo a la altura de Neville y eso significaba esta a la altura de... Bueno. Se sonrojo y se levanto rápidamente  
  
-He visto mejores... -luego pensó: sí claro... nunca como los de ella  
  
-¡PERO QUE TE HAS CREÍDO! -grito. Malfoy tapo rápidamente la boca de ella, nuevamente  
  
-¡Shhh, guarda silencio! -se acerco y coloco su dedo índice sobre su mano, hasta tocar con sus labios su dedo- antes de que despiertes a toda la escuela, al menos quiero terminar con esto...  
  
-Esta bien... pero tu comenzaste -se soltó de Malfoy. Le entrego a él un frasquito chiquito, el cual tenía la poción para curar a Neville- quien se lo dará...  
  
-Daselo tu  
  
-¿Y por que no tu? ¿No eras tan valiente?  
  
-Ser valiente y tocar a un Gryffindor son dos cosas muy diferentes... y más si ese Gryffindor es Neville -sonrió- además, parece que te llevas muy bien con él  
  
-¿Acaso estas celoso, Malfoy? -le arrebato la poción de sus manos- esta bien, yo le daré la poción... -le quito la tapa al frasquito, y coloco la botella en la boca de Neville, este se lo tomo tembloroso. Selene dejó a Neville lo más rápido que pudo en el suelo, antes de que volviera a la normalidad. Poco a poco Neville fue tomando forma; Selene volteó, y Malfoy tuvo la tarea de entregarle la ropa a Neville. Mientras se vestía Malfoy le decía algo  
  
-Ni se te ocurra mencionar esto a nadie, mas te vale cerrar la enorme bocaza que tienes si quieres seguir así, tal y como estas... -dijo con voz fría, sombría  
  
-S-í n-no te p-pero-cu-cupes -los miro a los dos, y corrió a hacia su casa  
  
-Cruel... no tenías por que decirle eso  
  
-¿Es que nunca me veras la razón a mí?  
  
-¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?  
  
-Por el simple hecho de que yo te lo ordeno -dijo tomándola del brazo. Pero con un movimiento rápido Selene se zafo de él  
  
-No me asustas Draco Malfoy -cruzándose de brazos  
  
-Pues debería... -se acerco a su rostro, quedándose ahí por unos cuantos segundos, tan cerca que hasta podían sentir sus respiraciones. Se alejo, y avanzo a la puerta de la biblioteca. Selene comenzó a caminar también. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola en semejante lugar, y menos a esa hora, donde cualquiera podía estar mirando. Intento ir al paso de Malfoy, pero él era más rápido, o solo lo hacía para molestarla.  
  
-¿Podrías esperarme? No tengo ganas de correr  
  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ya que no deberíamos estar aquí  
  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa no romper reglas?  
  
-Desde que yo soy quien las esta rompiendo  
  
-No sabía que Malfoy le temía a un regaño  
  
-No es un simple regaño... es Dumbledore quien te regaña en estos casos... y si nos ve Filch, a él si que hay que temerle  
  
-Mmm... -de repente Malfoy la toma de la cintura y se tira contra una pared, con ella encima. Selene comienza a golpearlo en el pecho  
  
-¡Cállate! Es Filch... -la estrecho más  
  
-¡Estas aprovechándote! ¡Yo no sentí a nadie!  
  
-Pero yo si y no quiero arriesgarme... -la abraza más- además, no esta tan mal quedarse así por un rato... -susurro a su oído  
  
-¡Loco, además de depravado loco! ¡Suéltame! -le acerca más y le tapa la boca, por décima vez Era verdad lo que Malfoy dijo, Filch se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo, podían escuchar el leve gruñido que emitía cuando respiraba, y la luz de la lámpara de gas, iluminaba gran parte, y eso... eso no era bueno. Malfoy y Selene se abrazaron fuertemente, no querían recibir un castigo por estar de noche rondando por ahí; y tampoco querían que los vieran juntos, y menos en la posición en la que estaban ahora. Selene apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Se quedaron ahí, estáticos, sin respirar y abrazados. Ninguno se separaba... ¿Ninguno? Permanecieron así, hasta que Malfoy se le ocurrió que Filch seguro y ya no estaba ahí, la luz no se veía y su respiración ya no estaba, eso era bueno.  
  
-Puedes soltarme ahora, Minalkee -dijo- creo que ya se fue... -se soltó bruscamente  
  
-No vuelvas a hacerme eso... casi me muero del susto, además podrías haberme dejado al lado tuyo, no encima  
  
-Perdóname por divertirme un tiempo...  
  
-¡Que!  
  
-Cálmate... esta bien, perdón... ¿Feliz?  
  
-Sí, claro... como no  
  
-No puedes negar que te gusto...  
  
-¿Gu-gustarme a mí? Por favor Malfoy... casi te dejo sin aire, cuando intente golpearte... -sonrió maliciosamente. Malfoy sonrió algo angustiado al recordar a donde iba la rodilla de Selene cuando la tomo tan de repente. De un momento a otro, el rostro de Malfoy refleja cierto temor, el cual era casi obvio. Selene, al verlo, giro lentamente, y pudo ver el rostro de Filch... iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna. Selene dio un paso al frente, y nuevamente se abrazo de Malfoy, quedando los dos en una escena que muy pocos creerían. Filch sonrió, sonrió abriendo levemente sus labios y dejando ver sus dientes amarillos, largos amarillos y disparejos.  
  
-Vengan conmigo... -dijo arrastrando cada letra. Soltándose, un poco temerosos, caminaron de tras de Filch. Se lanzaban miradas reiteradamente, y en los ojos de los dos se podía notar el verdadero terror... Siguieron caminando: pensaron en excusas para el profesor, no estaban dispuestos a decirle: " Sabe profesor, en las clases de pociones estábamos tan aburridos... y como la poción nos había quedado mal, decidimos empeorar mas las cosas obligando a un chico de la casa de Gryffindor a tomar la poción, convirtiéndolo en quien-sabe-que... pero ya esta mejor, lo dejamos de nuevo, como era antes" No realmente no tenían pensado decir eso. Selene estaba levemente temblando, hasta ahora nunca se había enfrentado con Dumbledore cara a cara... Estaban llegando justo donde había una gárgola. Filch dijo algo, que ni Selene ni Draco pudieron escuchar claramente. El celador hizo un ademán para que entraran, y los dos hicieron caso de inmediato. Filch se adelanto un poco, caminando delante de ellos. Llegaron frente a una puerta ancha, volvió a hacer el mismo ademán para que entraran... Dumbledore estaba sentado, claramente se podía notar el sueño en sus ojos, aún así, estaba sentado, soportando a dos niños desobedientes que salían de noche a arreglar un pequeño pero aun así gran error que cometieron.  
  
-¿Acaso son novios? -dijo Dumbledore, al ver que Selene y Malfoy habían entrado juntos y de la mano. Al oírlo se soltaron  
  
-No... claro que no... -dijo Selene  
  
-Por supuesto que no... -esta vez Malfoy  
  
-Mmm... Bueno, ustedes dirán -sonrió. Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo. Inventando cosas que ni ellos lograban creer. Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a rendirse... Hasta que Selene habló -Estábamos... Conversando, profesor  
  
-¿Conversando? De que si se puede saber...  
  
-De... profesor, estábamos conversando de... De... pues, es que profesor yo intentaba... pues es que a ella le gusta alguien, y como soy su amigo, su mejor amigo, pues... intentaba ayudarla... y teníamos planeado ir a... a buscar algunas flores para... digo ir a buscar algún regalo para ese tipo... digo chico, susodicho, como sea... -declaro Malfoy, regando para que Dumbledore se tragara el cuento  
  
-Y por que Filch me cuenta una versión muy diferente a la de ustedes... -sonrió picaramente  
  
-Será por el chico que Malfoy cuenta... ¿es él? -dijo Selene imitando estar sonrojada. Malfoy la miró, al parecer él mismo se creyó la historia de Selene. Conversaron por un tiempo, Dumbledore confió en lo que ella había dicho (sí, claro...) Y los dejo, con un pequeño castigo, irse a su casa. Salieron; Filch parecía enojado con Dumbledore, por el simple castigo que tendrían: tenían que ordenar los libros de la biblioteca, al día siguiente. Sin magia, claro. Caminaron sin decir absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaban los pasos de ellos por el pasillo. Malfoy miraba de reojo a Selene. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la belleza de ella, claro podía fijarse en cualquiera menos en ella, ya que... casi se odiaban. Pero cuando ella había dicho aquello... era como para pensarlo, podría haber dicho a cualquier chico, pero lo nombro a él... Selene, por otro lado pensaba en la extraña manera de responder de ella, odiaba a Draco a más que nada en el mundo, como podía ser posible que dijera eso...  
  
-Minalkee... ¿Por qué...?  
  
-Ya llegamos... ¿Cuál era la contraseña?  
  
-"Slytherin Victorees" -la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a los dos  
  
-Bueno... fue una noche difícil...  
  
-¿Todo gracias a quien?...  
  
-A ti, claro esta -dijo sentándose en el sillón, cercano a la chimenea. La luz estaba apagada, y hacía frío en aquel momento  
  
-¿A mí? Pero si yo fui quien dijo aquella mentira -se cruzo de brazos  
  
-Pero yo la termine, y si no hubiera colocado esa cara, Dumbledore nos tendría ahí todavía -sonrió  
  
-Sí, claro...  
  
-¿Estas enojado por que no dejo que te lleves la victoria?  
  
-No estoy enojado... -se sentó a su lado  
  
-Hace frío... aquí siempre esta heladísimo  
  
-Prende la chimenea...  
  
-Hazlo tu...  
  
-Tengo sueño...  
  
-Sube y duerme...  
  
-Tengo hambre... 


	2. No puede estar gustandome!

-Ya basta, parecemos locos, si tienes frío quítate la capa y pontela encima...  
  
-¿Cómo lo hice contigo?  
  
-Sí, como lo... ¿Qué? -se sonrojo  
  
-Vamos, no me mires así, solo era... espera, no te enojes -dijo cuando vio que Selene estaba alejándose y bastante enojada- lo... espera, no te pongas así, sabes que juego... Espera, vamos... no seas así  
  
-Yo jamás me tire encima de ti, tu me jalaste... y fue por que Filch estaba... -Draco se acerca y la hace callar  
  
-Sí, ya lo sé... ¿No te enojes, bien? -la miró, por primera vez, con ternura. Selene se quedó embobada con aquella mirada, jamás había visto aquella mirada en Draco... Sonrió, era casi imposible verle sonreír sin que hubiera dicho algo irónico o sarcástico. Lo vio alejarse hacia la habitación de chicos, ella se quedo ahí, parada mirando como entraba por la puerta... pensando en la sonrisa que Malfoy le había regalado hace poco.  
  
Al día siguiente tendrían pociones, y como era de esperarse las tendrían con los Gryffindor. Selene estaba sentada ya en la mesa de Slytherin mientras Draco entraba junto con sus dos guardaespaldas. La vieron tomando tranquilamente su desayuno, pero Draco decidió arruinárselo un poco... Le dijo algo a Goyle y a Crabbe, y estos se alejaron de él por un tiempo. Fue donde Selene, sentándose justo a su lado...  
  
-¿Me extrañaste? -pregunto, cuando un plato aparecía justo delante de él  
  
-Tendría que haberlo hecho... -dijo secante Selene  
  
-Pues... ¿Por qué no?... -jugo un poco con su comida  
  
-¿No tienes hambres? Que vienes a molestarme...  
  
-Podría decirse que no tengo hambre... -y contesto pensando morbosamente- ¿Sabes de que tengo hambre?... -sonrió picaramente- De que vuelvas a estas encima de mí... -Selene se atraganto con un pedazo de pastelillo que comía en esos momentos  
  
-¡Que! No te ilusiones, Malfoy, no lo haría aunque me pagaras 100 mil Galeones -Malfoy se echo a reír fuertemente  
  
-¿No creerás que quiero eso, o sí? -se levanto de la mesa; camino pocos pasos. Selene lo quedo mirando, Malfoy no era así... y menos con ella...  
  
Cuando terminó de desayunar, fue a las clases que le correspondían para aquel día. Tomó su mochila, y alcanzó a quitarle una cereza, que traía el pastelillo, del plato de Blaise, un chico de Slytherin. Camino, pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Draco, jamás, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts él se había comportado así con ella... De pronto, choca con un chico de Gryffindor  
  
-Fíjate, ¿Quieres? -dijo ella  
  
-Tu chocaste conmigo, fíjate tú... -el chico comienza a examinarla  
  
-¿Que crees que soy, un objeto? -reclama ella  
  
-Ahhh... Tu debe ser la chica con quien Malfoy siempre pelea... conque tú eres esa chica... la con agallas  
  
-Ahhh, ¿Qué no tienes otras cosas que hacer? Podrías gastar tu tiempo en algo más interesante que Malfoy -se alejo de él. Ahora que lo piensa mejor... ella chocó especialmente por que estaba pensando en Malfoy... en Draco Malfoy, el chico rubio más detestado por la escuela... Siguió su camino, intentando no pensar en él, y pensando solo en la próxima clase, que por cierto, no estaría mal, ya que siempre los favorecían a ellos. Entro a la sala, al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo. Se sentó en un lugar un poco apartado de todos. Como estaba entre los más alejados de la clase, nunca le preguntaron nada... eso le dio lugar a malgastar el tiempo que tenía, pensando en nada y nada menos que en Malfoy  
  
-No es feo... claro, no es mi tipo... pero no es feo... -pensaba- su cabello es tan rubio, y brillante... pero, lo que más me gustan son sus ojos grises... me encantaría tenerlos como los de él... espera los tengo azules... no lo sé... su personalidad tan agresiva es algo que a veces me hace enfadar muchísimo, pero... cuando me mira de esa manera... cuando lo hace con un poco, no puedo decir que es mucho, pero sé que es algo... de ternura... eso me enloquece... -se sacudió de repente- ¡Pero que estoy pensando, es Malfoy! Dios... me estoy volviendo loca... Esto no se le perdona, que rayos me hizo él, seguro y le puso algo a mi comida... si, eso debe ser -sonrió como resultado de su hipótesis. Las clases continuaron, igual de aburridas como siempre, les dijeron que tenían que hacer una poción para dominar la mente. A la mayoría no le salió bien, pero como Hermione Granger era la 1° o 2° del curso, le salió a la perfección. Supuestamente debían botar la poción recién hecha... Salieron de clases, tenían tiempo, puesto que era su recreo. Selene fue directamente hacia el campo, aún tenían un poco de tiempo, y como estaban castigados, por andar en los pasillos de la escuela a la mitad de la noche... Se quedo ahí por un tiempo, mirando el cielo, aun así con la mirada perdida... sin pensar en nada... con los rayos del sol golpeando levemente su rostro...  
  
-No deberías relajarte tanto, Minalkee... -dijo una voz. Abrió sus ojos, que los había cerrado sin darse cuenta casi  
  
-Malfoy... tenías que arruinar este lindo momento... -dijo  
  
-¿Ah sí? En que pensabas... ¿En tu súper galán? -pregunto de mala forma  
  
-Eso no te importa... Además, estoy reuniendo energías para el castigo. Que, por si no lo recuerdas, nos dieron ayer  
  
-Claro... Maldita biblioteca, ¿Sabías que tiene más de 15 mil clases de libros? Y tenemos que ordenarlos... estaremos toda la tarde, y Filch llama a eso un pequeño castigo...  
  
-Ve el lado positivo -Draco le miró como si estuviera loca- no tendremos que estar soportando clases aburridas... -se escucha una especie de campana. Eso indicaba que tenían que volver a las clases... Malfoy se levantó, y Selene pensando en que Malfoy tendría un poco de amabilidad con ella, espero que le ayudara a pararse... pero no. Comenzó a caminar. Caminaron juntos hasta la biblioteca, cada uno reclamando en murmullos que tenían un castigo, que se lo dirían a sus padres... que Dumbledore se arrepentiría de eso... que un Slytherin no tenía por que estar haciendo algo como eso... Caminaron, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la biblioteca. Cuando entraron vieron unas 200 pilas de libros que estaban estorbando. Pudieron ver, de entre todos esos libros, a un profesor. Su cabello grasiento y negro eran algo inconfundible. Era el profesor Severus Snape. Lo miraron con un poco de tranquilidad: no podía ser que ese profesor los castigara... y menos a ellos, pero... siempre había una primera vez...  
  
-No puedo creer... que dos alumnos de la casa de Slytherin... hayan sido descubiertos por Filch... eso nos deja en ridículo, ¿saben? Así... esta vez no haré nada... -con sonrisa quebrada, se marcha, dejando a Selene y a Draco en total estado de shock. Se miraron, y con un suspiro al mismo tiempo, se dispusieron a ordenar. Draco y Selene, aunque suene extraño, hacían un buen trabajo junto. De vez en cuando, Malfoy, decía algo para que Selene se molestase y así reír un poco. Según él, era muy divertido verla enfadada. Siguieron ordenando libros hasta que casi se hizo de noche. Tenían hambre, estaban cansados y aburridos de estar haciendo eso hace casi 6 horas... Cuando solo faltaban unos pocos libros, Draco se acercó al sillón que había cerca, y se sentó.  
  
-¿Que crees que haces? Aún no terminamos... -dijo Selene, mientras colocaba unos libros en la repisa  
  
-Estoy harto, estoy cansado, estoy aburrido... quiero ir y comer algo, tengo sed, y huelo a libros usados y viejos -se desabrocho la camisa- además de querer tomar un baño...  
  
-Si tienes la amabilidad de ayudar... podrás salir de aquí -se levanto, y solo coloco unos pocos libros en la repisa- eres de gran ayuda, Malfoy...  
  
-Ya lo sé... -sonrió. Un solo libro y terminaban... ¡TERMINARON! Sonrieron los dos juntos, se miraron y luego dijeron: "A comer" Saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Malfoy se hacía tronar los dedos, mientras caminaba junto a Selene  
  
-Deja de hacer eso... -coloco cara de dolor- eso me duele mas a mí que a ti  
  
-¿Y que culpa tengo yo?  
  
-Vamos, no tengo ánimos de pelear ahora...  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin, cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación, y luego salieron juntos, nuevamente, rumbo a los baños... Llegaron a las duchas, estaban separadas, obviamente. Selene entró con aire cansado, agotado, al igual que Draco. Tomaron una larga ducha, no era justo, según ellos, que los dejaran, ordenando toda la tarde... ese, de partida, no era su trabajo. Salieron del baño, cada uno vestía ropa muggle, no estaban dispuestos a seguir con esa ropa escolar, además... apestaba a libros, como dijo Draco. Selene vestía una polera manga corta de color negra, ajustada; con pantalones, unos jeans ajustados también, de color azul con unas estrellas en los lados. Por lo que Malfoy había oído a Selene le encantaba la ropa muggle, cosa que él mas bien detestaba, aún así, vestía una polera grisácea y unos pantalones deportivos. No parecía el típico Malfoy de todos los días, además de traer el pelo medio mojado y sin el peinado para atrás, lo hacía ver realmente como un muggle común.  
  
-Te ves bien, ¿sabes? -pudo notar un leve rubor en Malfoy  
  
-No me digas... detesto parecer un muggle estúpido... -él la miró- tu te ves bien... también... -Gracias, Dragoncito... -sonrió picaramente  
  
-No me llames Dragoncito, ¿bien?  
  
-Bueno, Draquito...  
  
-Es lo mismo, no hagas eso... -mirando para otro lado  
  
-Vamos a comer mejor, deja de estar molestándome -rió  
  
Fueron al comedor, aún había gente, unos cuantos Hufflepuffs otros Gryffindors y unos cuantos Ravenclaws... Pero ningún Slytherin... solo ellos dos. Los miraron extrañados, casi nunca se encontraban solos los Slytherins, y esa era una oportunidad perfecta para molestar... Lastima, perdieron su oportunidad, en esos momentos entraba el profesor Snape junto con McGonagall. Selene y Draco se sentaron mas bien juntos. Uno enfrente del otro. No hablaban casi, pero podía verse claramente que se entendían con las miradas casi asesinas que se mandaban. Comieron tranquilos, sin molestar, sin reírse o burlarse... sin nada, de nada... De repente, a Draco y a Selene los llama el profesor Snape...  
  
-¿Ya terminaron con su castigo? -asintieron al mismo tiempo- muy bien... espero que eso les dé una pequeña idea de que jamás... deben ser descubiertos en sus fechorías... aunque por lo que me cuentan... no eran tan graves...  
  
Volvieron a sus lugares... No era normal que el profesor hablara así... pero que más da, el profesor Snape era un caso bastante extraño. Tomaron asiento, en esos momentos parecía que toda la escuela estaban observándolos... ¿Qué ocurría?... Draco le repitió a Selene muchas veces que se quedara tranquila y en lo posible disimulara. Cuando terminaron, al fin, Draco tomó su jugo de calabaza. Selene no tomó el suyo, puesto que no le gustaba...  
  
-Damelo a mí... -dijo él  
  
-Si quieres... -se lo entrega- no se como te puede gustar...  
  
-Algunas cosas me gustan, aunque sean imposibles de alcanzar -dijo mientras miraba a Selene con gran atención  
  
-Que poético... Te hizo mal tomar tanto jugo  
  
Caminaron inquietos, eran los únicos Slytherin, y eso no era bueno. Caminaron un poco más rápido, claro, sin aparentar miedo... ni extrañeza... ni nada que se le pareciera. Draco, de repente, se detiene. Con cara algo pálida, se apoya en la pared. Selene lo intenta ayudar, pero él rechaza su ayuda. Se quedaron ahí por un tiempo; Draco seguía apoyado en la pared, con su rostro más pálido que nunca... transpiraba frío  
  
-¿Draco? -dijo Selene, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre- ¿Draco que pasa? ¿Puedes caminar? Mejor te llevo a la enfermería...  
  
-No, deja... ya se me pasara...  
  
-No te hagas el valiente, que no va contigo... estás sudando frío, eso no es bueno... -dijo, pasando su mano por la frente de Draco  
  
-Solo... Ya, no importa... se me pasara, no te preocupes...  
  
-Pues me preocupo igual, Malfoy estás más blanco que una hoja, necesitas ir a la enfermería...  
  
-Ya, cálmate, estoy bien... solo... fue un pequeño escalofrió que me dio... eso fue todo  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Ya, no importa... Camina, si quieres ayudarme...  
  
Caminaron, Selene intento mil veces ayudar a Malfoy, pero es muy testarudo, y se negó. Cuando al fin llegaron a la sala común, Malfoy se sentó un momento cerca del fuego. Era tarde, así que ya no había gente en el lugar, solo ellos dos. Selene se sentó a su lado, mirándolo atentamente; Draco miraba el fuego con gran atención... Sus ojos estaban perdidos en aquellas llamas, las cuales le habían robado el habla por unos momentos... Selene no sabía que hacer, estaban solos, y el fuego era tan acogedor, pero Malfoy se sentía mal, se notaba: su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus ojos reflejaban un leve dolor. Se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, y respiraba un poco agitado. Murmuraba algo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar, realmente. Cerro sus ojos, y con un movimiento que pareció más un desmayo, despertó.  
  
-¿Malfoy estas bien? Vamos a la enfermería... por favor -suplicaba Selene 


	3. Noche agitada

-Tranquila, estoy bien... -volvió a pasar su mano por la frente de Draco- no hagas eso...  
  
-Malfoy estas muy frío... respiras agitado, estuviste apunto de desmayarte... eso no es estar de lo mejor  
  
-Mira, iré a dormir... apuesto que eso me sanara... de lo que sea que tenga... ¿Bien? -asintió, de mala gana pero lo hizo. Lo vio subir las escaleras. No se veía bien, y dejarlo ir fue algo que según Selene fue muy estúpido. Ella se recostó donde Draco se había sentado, vio el fuego también. No era común que ella se comportara así, pero no podía evitarlo. Suspiró. Luego subió al cuarto de chicas. Intentó no hacer ruido, casi todas las chicas de Slytherin estaban durmiendo de lo mejor, así que no despertaría a ninguna si tenía suerte... Se volvió a recostar, esta vez en su cama. Pensaba en Draco, y en lo mal que se veía... Quiso ir al cuanto de los chicos, para saber de él, pero luego se arrepintió. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde cundo se preocupaba tanto por Draco... Nunca en su vida lo había tratado, nunca le había dicho algo bueno... y menos, jamás se había puesto a pensar cosas dulces de él... ¿No sería que?... No, claro que no... pero... cuando lo pensaba, no se veía tan mal... no se sentía sola, ni tampoco se sentía como una simple enemiga de ella... ¿Podría ser que... que Selene... sintiera... algo... más allá de la... extraña amistad que tenía con él? No, no... claro que no... en esos momentos había cerrado los ojos, pensando en Draco, era extraño, al parecer si sentía algo por él... pero jamás se había dado cuenta... Difícil que lo notara cuando lo único que hacía era pelear con él...  
  
-Draco... incluso su nombre es lindo... -susurro. Abrió los ojos, y pudo notar algo... más bien, alguien... alguien rubio y de ojos grises, esos ojos grises que la enloquecían- ¡Draco que haces aquí! -intento decir lo suficientemente fuerte, para que escuchara. No dijo nada, solo la miraba- Malfoy, ¿me estas escuchando? -tampoco contesto. Estaba mirándola, pero sus ojos no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo de aquel brillo especial... Seguía mirándola, casi sin pestañar. Sus ojos medio abiertos, eran oscuros, ni siquiera grises... eran muy oscuros. -¡Malfoy, si te ven aquí, nos regañaran! ¡Contéstame! Malfoy seguía ahí, parado, sin pestañar, con los brazos cruzados. De repente, empieza a avanzar, y sube a la cama de Selene. Ella estaba con sus piernas en forma de montañas, pero Malfoy tomo sus rodillas y las "abrió" o sea... las empujo para los lados -¡Malfoy que haces! -intentaba decir sin despertar a nadie. Seguía avanzando, se coloco en medio de las piernas de Selene, pasando sus manos por su delicado cuerpo. Ella estaba inmóvil, no sabía que estaba pasando. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, mientras que Draco rozaba con sus labios la piel de ella... -Draco que haces... -ahora era solo un susurro más. Draco vuelve a tomar a Selene de la cintura, bajándola un poco hasta que apoyara su cabeza en la almohada. Rozaba, nuevamente, sus labios en el cuello de Selene, sus manos comenzaron a subir, tallando tiernamente su figura. Hasta llegar a sus brazos, entrelazaron las manos, dejándolos en posición para todo... -Draco... -seguía susurrando. Él estaba sobre Selene, con las manos sobre la cabeza, rozando cada parte del cuerpo de Selene... No la besaba, solo la rozaba, cosa que a Selene le parecía romántica. Draco comenzó a subir nuevamente, esta vez a un punto fijo: los labios de Selene. Selene intentaba vagamente quitarse a Draco de encima, pero... sentir a Draco tan cerca... acariciándola... intentando besarla... recorriéndola de cuerpo entero... eso era algo que no quería que se terminara. Draco acarició su cabello, sus labios con las manos... Luego paso su mano por la cintura de ella, bajando lentamente hasta su pierna. Cuándo bajo lo suficiente, acaricio su entrepierna, eso hizo que Selene se agitara, que respirara violentamente... pero era una sensación tan... exquisita, tan especial... no quería que se detuviera... Al parecer Draco noto lo que paso con Selene, y la dejo en paz por un momento, preocupándose más que nada... en robarle un beso... Todo parecía que llevaría a cabo su inocente robo... Selene hasta ahora no había reclamado... pero ¿Quién dijo que Draco esta haciéndolo realmente por que el quería? Para Selene todo parecía un sueño, un suelo de esos que nunca realizaras... Pero ¿Por qué Draco se comportaba así? Cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de besarse Selene despertó -Detente, por favor... -Draco abrió los ojos. Volvían a tener ese brillo encantador de siempre. Miró a Selene, quien lo miraba extrañada. Vio la posición en la que estaban... Salto rápidamente de la cama, con rostro asustado, y preocupado  
  
-¿Qué... que hago aquí? -preguntó suave- ¿y... y por que estábamos así? Que ocurrió... ¡Te hice algo! -pregunto aun más asustado- ¡No sé... Te toque... ! ¿Qué, que hice?  
  
-Malfoy cállate... -dijo Selene sonrojada- salgamos de aquí y... y te digo -salieron los dos sonrojados.  
  
En la oscuridad de la sala común, se encontraban, nuevamente, los dos chicos... que por poco y... solos. Se sentaron cerca de la chimenea, esta instantáneamente se encendió. No dijeron nada, los dos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos. Selene miraba de reojo a Draco, quien estaba pálido, con sus manos entrelazadas y con ayuda de ellas sujetaba su mentón. Suspiro. Draco había hecho algo que ella solo podía haber visto en sus sueños... pero... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Draco también suspiro, y mirando atentamente el fuego, comenzó a interrogarla:  
  
-Bien... Que rayos, hacía yo, en el cuarto de chicas... -dijo, con tono suave y avergonzado  
  
-Pues eso te pregunto yo a ti...  
  
-¡Y como quieres que sepa si ni siquiera sé como llegue!  
  
-Cálmate, bien... Ahora, yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cuarto, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, ahí estabas tu... mirándome... claro, que lo hacías distinto, tenías la mirada perdida... como si no supieras nada...  
  
-¿Te hice algo? -lo miró extrañado- Te... bueno, hicim... bueno, tu sabes... -se sonrojo a más no poder  
  
-S... No, no sé. Que cosa, ¿eh? -Draco la fulmino con la mirada- perdón... pues, no... no hicimos nada...  
  
-¿Estas segura?  
  
-¡Cómo crees que mentiría con algo así! Además, nadie... nadie se embar... sin hacer nada  
  
-Sabes, mejor vas a uno de esos lugares muggles, donde te revisan...  
  
-¿Un... Ginecólogo? ¡Draco, por favor! Qué van a saber ellos, además...  
  
-Bueno, sólo era una idea... quiero estar seguro... yo no recuerdo nada... y eso me pone de malas...  
  
-Te lo repito... NO-HICIMOS-NADA ¿Entiendes?... -de repente, Selene sonríe maliciosamente. Se levanta, y se sienta en las piernas de Draco. Él, al principio, se pone algo nervioso... pero, como pensó, Selene siempre que veía la oportunidad de hacerlo enojar, sonrojar, o algo por el estilo, lo hacía. Siguió su juego, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, sujetándola suavemente- pero si quieres que pase algo...  
  
-Y por que no... -paso su mano por la pierna de ella- acaso... tienes miedo...  
  
-Crees que una Slytherin tendría miedo de alguien como tu... -se fue acercando a sus labios- acaso no sabes -se acerco otro poco- que entre Slytherin... -un poco más- sé... -estaban a escasos milímetros del otro- entienden... Se quedaron así por unos segundos, que para cada uno parecieron horas... Por lo visto ninguno se quería separar del otro. Selene seguía en las piernas de Draco, inmóvil, la luz del fuego era lo único que había en esos momentos... Se sentía bien estar así, era un momento especial, eso no lo pueden negar. En esos escasos minutos, segundos... quien sabe lo que fueron, Selene comprobaba algo... Sus sentimientos hacia Draco... Draco Malfoy  
  
-¿Por que no lo haces? -preguntó él, arruinando aquel precioso momento- ¿te da miedo?  
  
-¿Por que todo lo relacionas con que me da miedo?  
  
-Por que debo estar en lo cierto... -aún estaban a milímetros, en un suspenso impresionante  
  
-Quieres probarme... -no lo beso, solamente lo rozo, tal y como lo había hecho él hace pocos minutos atrás. Lentamente cerraron los ojos, ninguno se besaba realmente, solo sentían aquella inexplicable sensación... de cariño, amor, pasión... Selene se separo primero. Se levanto de la falda de Draco, sentándose a su lado.- no me pongas más a prueba...  
  
-Tomare eso en cuenta... -tocando disimuladamente sus labios. Se miraron por unos segundos, luego Selene se levanto, y dándole un pequeño roce en los labios de Malfoy se dirigió a su habitación. Draco se quedó ahí, donde había sido rozado por la chica que supuestamente odiaba más que nada... Toco nuevamente sus labios, era ilógico. Bien no podía negar que era linda, pero eso no significaba que... que cada vez que sentía su cuerpo cerca del de él... sintiera una extraña sensación de... no, no podía ser... Pero, cada vez que la tenía cerca, que sabía que ella estaba ahí, él se comportaba como otra persona... aunque eso le costara parte de su reputación... No, definitivamente no podía sentir algo por ella, era simplemente imposible... ¿O no?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy despertó un tanto asustado, he intentando recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por más que lo intentaba... no recordaba absolutamente nada, después de la conversación... y del "beso" de Selene Bajo las escaleras sin pensar en casi nada. Pero... Pansy tuvo que llegar...  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! -dijo, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él.  
  
-¿Ah sí?... -dijo en tono irónico. Malfoy, de repente, miro a Pansy- Oye... no me había fijado... -intento decir algo amable a Pansy, pero... - tienes algo en tu cara -al decir eso, Pansy tocó un grano que tenía en su barbilla  
  
-Sí... bueno...  
  
-Quiero preguntarte algo... Mira, Goyle esta enamorado de una chica -Malfoy pensó en lo extraño que había sido meter a Goyle en esto- que es de nuestra casa, pero... él no quiere admitir que esa chica le gusta, además... -pensó en lo siguiente, no estaba seguro de si Goyle y la chica peleaban, tanto como él y Selene- están siempre peleando... por eso no cree que lo que siente sea verdad... pero, según él, cuando esta cerca... cambia su personalidad radicalmente, casi no puede creer que sea él mismo... -intento decirlo con la mayor tranquilidad y seguridad posible- y... me pidió ayuda a mí, pero... yo no sé nada sobre esas cosas... le dije que te preguntaría a ti, para luego saber que contestar...  
  
-Pues... al parecer a Goyle le gusta esa chica, si su forma de ser cambia, realmente le gusta... -dijo ella  
  
-Mmm... eso fue lo que pensé -en esos momentos, Draco estaba más pálido que nunca. Comenzó a caminar  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Quién es la chica que a Goyle le gusta?  
  
-Tu... -dijo él. Esa respuesta dejó a Pansy paralizada, y eso... eso hizo que Draco escapara rápidamente de las miles de preguntas que le haría pronto.  
  
Camino descuidado, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que Pansy le había dicho... ni tenía pensado creer en ellos, estaba dispuesto en buscar otra opinión, aunque eso significara... pedírselo a un Gryffindor. Pensó, pensó y siguió pensando en las cosas, en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido con ella, con la chica que detesto desde el primer día que se encontraron, con la que paso varias aventuras a su propio estilo, con la que casi... se besan, con ella. Con Selene Minalkee Sintió un golpe fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer al suelo, y gruñir del dolor. Notó una cabellera larga... eso significaba que era chica, y quizás sería muy fácil intimidarla  
  
-¡Pero quien es la estúpida que no se fija por donde voy! -gruño, por suerte no había ningún chico que se atreviera a defenderla. Observo mejor a aquella chica, y noto que era... Granger  
  
-¡Estúpida, pero quién te crees Malfoy! -grito ella- Además eres tú el que estaba distraído, que culpa tengo yo...  
  
-Ah... eres tú, Gra... -la miró, casi de la misma forma que lo hizo con Pansy. Necesitaba una segunda opinión... y si eso significaba pedírsela a un Gryffindor... supuso que lo haría- Oye... Granger, puesto que tú eres chica...  
  
-¿Recién te das cuenta de que soy chica? Creo que necesitas un par de lentes...  
  
-Sí, lo que sea... mira, tengo un problema, pero... no estoy seguro si debo confiártelo a ti...  
  
-Veamos, ¿Esta relacionado con Harry, Ron o algún otro Gryffindor? -Malfoy negó- Bien... pues, tú dirás...  
  
-Confío -se extraño por usar aquella palabra- en ti, Granger, y si llegue a estos extremos es por que... es mi amigo... Mira, tengo un amigo, no te diré quien es por que él me lo pidió, esta enamorado de una chica, pero... -le contó todo, exactamente todo lo que su "amigo" había supuestamente dicho a él, tal como lo hizo con Pansy.- bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo...  
  
-Es obvio... -dijo ella, intentando no reír- pues... tu amigo esta muy enamorado de esa chica -Malfoy volvió a palidecer- además... Malfoy, es obvio, también, que ese chico... eres tú... -sonrió victoriosa  
  
-¡Que yo que! Pero... -se sonrojó- fíjate que ese chico es... es Crabbe -pensó: "¿Le dije a Pansy Crabbe o Goyle? ¡No lo recuerdo!"  
  
-Sí, sí Malfoy. No tienes que ocultarlo, además, tu forma de hablar es exactamente igual... a la un enamorado -Malfoy, al escuchar eso, enrojeció al máximo, cosa que se pudo notar a simple vista. Giró sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch... a pensar Al llegar, buscó un árbol. Al encontrarlo fue donde este y se apoyo en él. Cruzo los brazos, cerró los ojos...  
  
-Selene... -suspiro- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Jamás había sentido algo así... por alguien, y menos por quien peleo a diario...  
  
-Malfoy, hola -dijo una voz femenina- ¿Qué haces? -Malfoy abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a la chica en que pensaba  
  
-¿Yo? Nada... y tu...  
  
-Buscó algo con que entretenerme... -miró a Malfoy- creo que ya lo encontré...  
  
-Tu, tú eres una chica... y además... eres la ultima opinión que me queda... -temió un poco, no estaba seguro si decirle todo lo que le había contado a Granger y a Pansy, y además de eso... mentirle en quien era el supuesto enamorado- veras... yo... digo, Goyle, esta enamorado... -su voz era temblorosa- y... pues, a él... le gusta una chica... pero... no esta seguro de... de si es amor, o algo así... lo que siente por ella, por que... por que... no se llevan de lo mejor... y... y... además...  
  
-¿Malfoy, quieres saber que pienso de eso? -miró a Draco- pues... si creo que es lo que estoy pensando, a él le gusta mucho esa chica...  
  
-¿En serio? -miró el suelo, preocupado. Selene asintió 


	4. En la enfermeria no siempre se hace lo q...

-Mira, lo mejor que podría hacer él es... declarársele, si no lo hace... espera, no es más fácil hablar con él sobre esto... -Draco abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo  
  
-¡No! es... es mejor así, si se entera de que media escuela sabe sobre esto... me matara...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Mmm... ¿Y por que media escuela lo sabe?  
  
-Por que buscaba una opinión, y la necesitaba urgente... -miró extrañada a Malfoy, sin creer mucho lo ultimo que había dicho  
  
Las clases empezarían en pocos segundos, así que se fueron juntos a las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las cuales compartían con los Gryffindor, pero... para mala suerte de ellos, el profesor de ese año había sido Hagrid, lo cual no lo favorecía demasiado, ero, para suerte de Malfoy, Selene se había hecho muy amiga de él. Selene miraba de reojo a Draco, él jamás se comportaba así por alguien... Quizás... Quizás a él le gustaba una chica pero no se atrevía a decirle quien era, al menos eso pensaba ella. Siguieron caminando, hasta ahora nadie había dicho nada, y se lanzaban miradas casi desconocidas para cada uno. Pensar que la noche anterior estuvieron apunto... espera: aun no sabían por que había ocurrido algo así. Llegaron a la clase, estaban cerca del bosque prohibido como siempre, todos ya estaban ahí; Slytherin y Gryffindor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger los miraron a los dos con unas caras de: "mira, la nueva parejita" que obviamente Hermione había contado.  
  
-Buenos chicos -dijo Hagrid- hoy trabajarán con los pegasos... -los señalo  
  
-Que lindos, ojalá y nos deje montarlos...  
  
-¿Lindos? Son caballos con alas... -replico Draco  
  
-Siempre eres tan simpático... -irónica  
  
Las clases continuaron. Las extrañas miradas que los dos recibían por parte de los Gryffindor's hacían que cometieran unos cuantos errores, pero lograron salir vivos de aquella clase. Hagrid les enseño datos útiles con respecto a los pegasos, pero como cualquier Slytherin jamás pusieron mucha atención... Hagrid enseño como montar correctamente a un pegaso, para que luego, uno por uno, montaran al que eligieran. Cuando fue el turno de Selene: lo monto como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, casi sin dificultad, aunque al principio, el pegaso le costo acostumbrarse a ella, logro dominarlo como toda una experta. Al contrario, cuando fue el turno de Draco: el pegaso tenía una leve desconfianza de él, y esa leve desconfianza... hizo que el pegaso batiera fuertemente las alas, para hacer que Draco cayera... bueno, eso resultó... Cuando la clase al fin termino, Malfoy se fue insultando a los pegasos durante todo el camino a la enfermería. Selene solo lo observaba.  
  
-Ya vera ese otro semi-gigante... - Selene reía- cuando le diga a mi padre lo que me acaban de hacer, ¡ja! Ese guardabosque saldrá de aquí antes de poder decir Quidditch, y te digo eso ya es muy difícil para él...  
  
-No exageres, Malfoy... -dijo, mientras tomaba su mano- lo único que te hiciste fue una torcedura. Sanaras antes de que puedas creerlo  
  
-Aún así, puedo tomarte... -al decir eso, giro y agarro a Selene de la cintura, apretándola contra él- ves que puedo...  
  
-Sí, pero si no me sueltas algo más se torcerá, y créeme... no será una mano... -quitándoselo de encima- camina...  
  
Draco sonrió durante todo el camino, era demasiado notoria su sonrisa, realmente no parecía Draco. Caminaron y caminaron casi en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron. Madame Pomfrey los recibió, y tomando la mano de Draco, los llevo adentro de la enfermería. Pregunto reiterada veces que era lo que había pasado, pero nadie quiso decir la verdad. Como no lo hicieron, Madame Pomfrey se dirigió más allá, a lo oscuro del lugar, para buscar tratamientos muggles, sin decirle a Draco, claramente. Según ella, lo que a él le había pasado no era tan grave como para requerir atención extremada y mágica. Mientras ellos dos esperaban a la señora, se quedaron solos en la enfermería...  
  
-¿Te duele? -pregunto Selene, con el mínimo tono de pena  
  
-Sí... y no te burles...  
  
-Bueno, si hubieras tratado mejor al pegaso, no hubiera pasado nada de eso...  
  
-Ese bicho extraño era solo un caballo con alas, no son cosa de otro mundo (N.A: Irónico, ¿no lo crees?) en la mansión Malfoy tenemos unos 500 de ellos...  
  
-Sí, sí, sí... aún así te caíste, Malfoy... se nota que no practicas para nada ese hermoso pasatiempo...  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -la miró- no es para nada divertido, no tanto como ir de casería de aves del paraíso -comento Draco, con tono soberbio  
  
-¿Aves del paraíso? Eso esta prohibido, ¿qué no lo sabías? Están protegidas, además de ser casi sagradas -Selene miraba a Draco con expresión de asombro  
  
-Bah... solo son unas aves de muchos colores... -con un ademán de no darle importancia  
  
-Esas aves podrían salvarte la vida, lo sabías... -dijo ella, tomando la mano buena de Draco. Él le miró extrañado por su comportamiento, pero... con un movimiento rápido, se zafo de ella- te digo la verdad...  
  
-Solo son aves, tranquilízate, estas peor que los sangre sucias de los Gryffindor´s... -Selene lo miro ofendida  
  
-No soy una sangre sucia...  
  
-Sí, y nosotros los Malfoy somos los mejores amigos de los Weasley...  
  
-¡Draco Malfoy! Por primera vez en tu asquerosa vida me has insultado de lo peor, llamarme sangre sucia, eso si que no te lo perdono... -se levanto de la cama en la que estaban sentados- me voy, ojalá y no te sanes de tu "torcedura" como si no se hubieran dado cuenta, Malfoy, Eres un actor de cuarta ¿lo sabías? Muchos se dieron cuenta, eres muy sobre actuado... -con sonrisa victoriosa, camino unos cuantos pasos, pero Malfoy la tomo y la jalo hacia él, sentándola de alguna forma entre sus piernas  
  
-No te enojes... No... no quería decirte eso... -la miró, estaba justo sobre sus piernas- ¿me perdonas? -sonrió "tiernamente"  
  
-¿Tu crees que debería hacerlo?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Ahhh sí? Y ¿Por qué? -miro a Draco a los ojos  
  
-Por el simple hecho de que te lo estoy diciendo... -intento acercarse para besarla  
  
-¿Qué haces? -susurró ella  
  
-Que crees tu... -a menos de un centímetro de sus labios  
  
-N-No lo hagas... -Draco pasó su mano buena por la cintura de Selene, amarrándola para que no se levantara- suéltame...  
  
-Que ocurre... -son un leve tono sensual- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Nunca lo pensé de ti...  
  
-Ya cállate, no me pones ner... nervi... nervios... nerviosa... ¡No te acerques tanto!  
  
-Desesperó ella. Draco la apretó un poco más contra él. Lentamente fue cargándose más en la cama, quedando recostado, con Selene encima de él. Selene estaba sujeta por la cintura y difícilmente podía escaparse de Draco, en esa... posición. Malfoy la miraba, mientras que ella intentaba zafarse, sin resultado alguno. Él tomó la cabeza de Selene, y la acerco a la suya, con el propósito de besarla, hasta ese momento jamás había besado a Selene. Malfoy había olvidado el dolor de su mano, al parecer habían olvidado todo: donde estaban, como estaban, que hacían en esos momentos, quienes podían llegar y verlos...  
  
-¡Niños, que hacen! -grito Madame Pomfrey, al verlos así. Malfoy que estaba abajo, pudo apoyar la cabeza en la orilla de la cama y ver a Madame Pomfrey con una pequeña caja. Mirándola desde su perspectiva contesto  
  
-Eh... Es que ella se tropezó y callo sobre mí, y como no quise que me lastimara más la mano... pues, no pude evitar que quedáramos así... -Selene se quito rápidamente de donde estaba, y Madame Pomfrey pudo proseguir con el tratamiento que le harían. Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que pudieran salir de ahí. A Draco le colocaron una venda en la mano, y le dieron una poción, que por lo visto no tenía buen sabor. Caminaron bastante antes de comenzar a hablar, Selene no se atrevía por que aún estaba avergonzada por el comportamiento de Draco. En cambio él, estaba de lo más feliz, pero no se sabía por que... (N.A: por que será...)  
  
-Que vergüenza, mira como nos encontró Madame Pomfrey, por tu culpa... -gruñó Selene  
  
-No me digas que no te gusto... -sonrió Malfoy, sin mirarla  
  
-¡GUSTARME! Malfoy, por favor, podrían haber pensado... pensado cualquier cosa...  
  
-Pero tú eres la única que esta pensando mal...  
  
-¿Mal? Que quieres que piense, solo recuerda como estábamos, y te darás cuenta...  
  
-Hemos estado peores...  
  
-Todo es por tu culpa, si te pones a analizarlo, veras que yo no participo en nada, tu vienes solo y me tiras contra ti... -Malfoy al escuchar lo que dice, hace exactamente eso- como ahora...  
  
-Dime, tanto te molesta que haga esto... -se acerco a sus labios- responde...  
  
-Ahhh... eh... este... -la suelta  
  
-Ahhh... sabes, si pudiera haría tantas cosas... -dijo sarcástico, comenzó a caminar  
  
-Cobarde... -recuperando el habla. Malfoy se giro y la miro fijamente. La empujo suavemente, hasta acorralarla en la pared. Coloco su mano de forma que ella no pudiera escapar, y acercándose a ella, la besó... Selene, al principio no supo que hacer, había sido muy repentino, y estar besando a Malfoy era algo que nunca pensó realizar. Malfoy la besó, con pasión, no parecía el mismo Malfoy que ella conocía. Cuando recordó que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, gimió de forma que Malfoy escuchara, pero él no hizo nada, siguió besándola. Pensó en lo delicioso del momento, nadie estaba por ahí, solo ellos dos, y... Se estaban besando, por primera vez... En lapsos repentinos, Selene recordaba reaccionar, y no dejarse, no iba a dejar que Malfoy llegara y la besara como si nada. Golpeo el pecho de Draco. No parecía reaccionar con nada, estaba ahí embelesado con ella, besándola sin parar, con unas especie de ternura y pasión, de fuerza y delicadeza, no sabía bien como describirlo. Noto que ya ninguno paraba, que nadie intentaba nada para separarse, eso significaba que el final del beso llegaría pronto...  
  
-¡Suéltame! -dijo, al fin, Selene tomando aire. Con respiración agitada, intento salir de donde estaba, pero no lo logro  
  
-Yo... -Draco no sabía que decir, como pudo... hacer lo de recién... También respiraba de forma agitada  
  
-¡Como... Como te atreviste! -sonrojada al máximo  
  
-Solo... Yo solo, no... -miró al lado- no sé que...  
  
-¡No sabes que! -gritó ella  
  
-Yo... lo... lo... siento -el asombro de Malfoy y Selene al escuchar eso fue tal, que los dos se miraron. Malfoy jamás, jamás en su vida, había dicho semejantes palabras, y que se lo expresara a Selene... era demasiado  
  
-Bueno... -contesto, más tranquila- la... la próxima vez que quieras besarme, no esperes a que yo te diga que lo hagas... -dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomo a Draco de su corbata y lo jalo hacia ella, besándolo otra vez. Se besaron apasionadamente. Draco Cada vez se acercaba más a ella, apretándola con su cuerpo, contra la pared. Las manos de Draco bajaron a la cintura de Selene, al igual que sus besos... besó su boca, mordiendo tiernamente cada parte de ella... acaricio su cabello, con su rostro... rozó su cuello, mordiéndolo también, hasta que se quedo en un solo lugar... besándola, mordisqueándola, rozándola cerca del cuello... Selene reía, mientras que Draco seguía jugando con ella. De pronto, Draco comenzó a besarla violentamente, no eran caricias, no eran dulces besos, no eran simples roces, todo era mucho más fuerte, con violencia, no parecía lo mismo de hace un rato...  
  
-Draco... me haces daño... -reclamaba Selene, intentando quitarse a Draco de encima- Draco, por favor, quítate... me haces daño, ¡Detente! -Selene, un poco desesperada, empujó a Draco, y así, logro liberarse de él- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada... -dijo con una leve sonrisa malévola  
  
-¿Entonces, por que ríes?  
  
-Por nada... -se acerco a ella, nuevamente- continuemos...  
  
-No... -quitándose a Draco, una vez más- por que hiciste eso... por que fuiste... tan... no sé, violento  
  
-No lo sé -sonrió- vamos... tu querías que hiciera eso, no, pues yo lo hice  
  
-¿Hacer que? -miro  
  
-Que te besara, que te tomara, que acariciara... Me lo estabas rogando, casi  
  
-¡Que yo que! -roja de ira- para tu información yo no regué ninguna cosa... yo... yo pensé, en cambio, que tú... bueno... yo creí que...  
  
-¿Qué me gustabas? ¡Ja! Jamás me gustarías, que no sabes que eres casi mi peor enemiga, es ilógico... yo solo te di lo que buscabas... -sonrió cruelmente. Selene miró a Draco impresionada, como había sido capaz de actuar de esa forma: Draco Malfoy... ella sabía que era así, pero... nunca pensó que actuaría de esa forma con una Slytherin y además... era la persona que... a ella... le gustaba... Apretó los puños, con toda la intención de darle un golpe y dejarlo en el suelo, llorando de la misma forma en la que ella intentaba reprimir con simples sollozos, para que sintiera el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, por el comentario de Draco. Miro el suelo, intentando olvidar lo que le había dicho pero... el coraje que tenía contra él, la rabia, el odio era casi inaguantable... era insuperable... Con ojos llorosos, miro a Draco. Sus azules ojos, que deslumbraban a cualquiera, ahora se habían convertido en tristes lagunas de agua clara, las lagrimas que intentaban desesperadas, por salir opacaban el brillo que comúnmente tenía ella. Apretó más sus puños, y levantando levemente la mano, golpeo el rostro de él. Una mano roja empezaba a aparecer, dejando en claro lo que había ocurrido en aquel momento. Sin decir nada, giro y fue con paso rápido al baño de chicas. Murmuro durante el camino muchas cosas, tales fueron algunas que no se podrían escribir aquí... Al llegar, verifico que nadie estuviera en el baño, y con ayuda de un hechizo, cerró la puerta. 


	5. Te amo demasiado

-Cómo pudo hacerme eso... -dijo, mirándose al espejo- no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso a mí, yo creí... creí, no lo sé, no sé como pude pensar en que el y yo podríamos estar juntos, tiene razón, los Malfoy y los Minalkee jamás han podido soportarse, somos el mejor ejemplo que puede existir en estos momentos... -una lagrima cayo- además estoy llorando por su culpa... esto llego a su máximo, como es posible que yo llore por él, si es un cretino idiota sangre-sucia Malfoy... ¡IDIOTA! -grito- y espero que todos lo escuchen: ¡DRACO MALFOY ES UN IDIOTA SANGRE-SUCIA! -esta vez no sólo fue una lagrima la que cayo, sino que fue todo un llanto. Selene se apoyo en la pared del baño, y arrastrándose en la pared, toco el suelo, sentándose. Cruzo los brazos sobre sus piernas, y apoyo su cabeza en ella, lloro y lloro... aunque no podía creerlo.  
  
Draco aún estaba parado, con la boca media abierta, y con una mano marcada en su pálida cara. Mirando el pasillo, mejor dicho mirando el camino que dejo Selene en su mente. Como había sido capaz de decirle tal cosa a Selene, si era la persona a quien más, hasta ahora, amaba... aunque no quería reconocerlo. Toco su mejilla, adolorida y de un color rojo intenso. Recordó a Selene... a esos ojos azul zafiro, empapados de lagrima sin sentido... Draco nunca había estado tan arrepentido como en esos momentos... Camino, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
El día continuo, sin saber nada de uno o de otro. Selene había ido al lago a llorar, y Draco seguía en su cama, con la mirada perdida. Paso muy rápidamente el día, y ya era hora de que, los dos, salieran de sus lugares. Malfoy había bajado a la sala común de Slytherin, mientras que justo en esos momentos Selene entraba... Ella, demostrando su enojo, y su dignidad frente a Draco, no se fue de ahí. Reprimió algunas lagrimas, aun así se sentó cerca del fuego donde estaba él.  
  
-Selene... yo... -dijo, o intento decir, Draco  
  
-Hace frío, como odio esta sala... siempre esta heladísimo... -ignorándolo por completo  
  
-Selene, escúchame, yo...  
  
-Al menos hay gente inteligente que prende el fuego...  
  
-Selene, quieres poner me atención, intento disculparme  
  
-Oh, pero si es Malfoy, el idiota sangre-sucia... no te había visto... -se cruzo de piernas  
  
-No hagas esto más difícil, quieres...  
  
-Ahhh si claro, verdad, muy difícil, que extraño eso no era lo que pensaste hace casi 12 horas...  
  
-Selene, intento pedirte disculpa, pero no quieres escuchar  
  
-Disculpas de alguien como tú... no valen la pena... -Draco tomó por los hombros a Selene- ¡Suéltame! En lo posible ni siquiera me hables  
  
-¡PERDÓN! ¡Eso intento decirte, que me disculpes, sé que no te trate muy bien... -Selene miró al lado, igual que él- pero estoy desesperado, me he pasado toda la maldita mañana y tarde pensando en ti, y pensando en un disculpa digna, y cuando ya la tengo vienes tu, me ignoras y ahora te estoy gritando y te tengo agarrada de los hombros, ya sé que caí bajo pero ¡PERDÓN! -Selene miraba a Draco con ojos muy abiertos, y un poco asustada- y ahora tiemblas... no quiero hacerte nada... solo quiero que me perdones...  
  
-No, no voy a perdonarte, no sabes como me sentí, y no quiero que tengas ninguna especie de lastima hacia mí, ahora, déjame en paz... -se suelta de Draco  
  
-Espera, dime al menos... -dudo un poco- si... si te gusto... -se colocó más rojo que nunca, incluso la mano que Selene había dejado estampada, no era comparable con aquel rojo  
  
-Dime, tu crees que... -intento no llorar- que me gustarías... cuando, por lo visto, no era yo quien te rogaba un poco de cariño... cada vez que te acercabas, yo... sabía que lo hacías por divertirte, pero esta vez te pásate... además, supongo que te hace mucha falta un poco de amor... supongo que tus padre no te lo dan, ¿o sí?  
  
-Draco miró a Selene, con profundo odio  
  
-Yo no estoy rogándole a la gente que se acerque a mí, al menos... -con el mayor tono de frialdad que encontró- no como tú...  
  
-Pues yo no me aprovecho de los demás, inventando tonterías como la de noche esa...  
  
-Pues yo no me dejo, para después culpar al otro, solo por molestar...  
  
-Eres un idiota, Malfoy, y espero que no se te olvide jamás...  
  
-Y tu eres una imbesil, que no sabe tratar a los demás, yo quería disculparme, pero ya no...  
  
-Disculparte tu, si cuando bese a Harry Potter  
  
-No sería mala idea, creo que eres la peor Slytherin que he visto en mi vida, no vales la pena...  
  
-Mira quien lo dice, quien huye con la idea de que toco a una chica  
  
-Eso es diferente, era obvio que tenía que preocuparme  
  
-No, pude haber salido adelante yo sola... sin un inepto e inútil, que no sabe ni como tratar a una mujer  
  
-Tratar a una mujer como tú es muy distinto, casi no pareces una... -cruzo sus brazos, como muestra de victoria  
  
-Quieres ver a una mujer, ¿eh? -se quito la corbata- estas seguro, podrías morir de la sola impresión... -se desabrocho la camina, dejando ver parte de su sostén. Draco comenzaba a cambiar su tono blanco a uno rojizo- que pasa, Draco, no querías conocer a una chica de verdad...  
  
-Tu crees que le temería a una persona como tú... -intentando no mirarla- como quisieras... para tu información... no me quites la corbata, detente -dijo Draco, cuando Selene intento quitarle la corbata  
  
-Que Draco, tienes miedo, acaso... -al decir eso, lo lanzó contra un sillón- que no te atreves a mirarme...  
  
-No quieres que te mire, realmente...  
  
-Si tú lo dices... -se acerco para besarlo, pero se detuvo rápidamente. Recordó que estaba enojada con él... -Eres un verdadero estúpido, Malfoy...  
  
-Claro, ahora lo soy... -tomo de la cintura de Selene- dime, si no te gustara... no estarías con la camisa desabrochada, no estarías sentada sobre mí, y no estarías a punto de besarme... -se acerco a ella, intentando besarla  
  
-¡Draco suéltame! Cómo te atreves, primero me molestas y a hora que intentas! -Selene intento levantarse de la falda de Draco, pero no lo logro- ¡suéltame!  
  
-No, ahora serás mía de una vez... y no te dejare ir más... -Selene quiso gritar, pero Draco la beso. Ella golpeó a Draco varias veces, para que la soltara, pero a él no le importo. Continuo besándola; no iba a dejarla escapar ahora, cuando podía tenerla por primera vez sólo para él... Selene comenzó a quedarse sin aire, y golpeó aún más fuerte a Draco. Pero... poco a poco... se dejo llevar por él...  
  
-Me tienes loco de amor por ti, tu no te das cuenta... -susurro, al oído de Selene, cuando tomaba aire- el solo hecho de que me trates así, hace que me vuelva torpe, y que en lo único que piense sea en ti... y en tenerte junto a mi, en besarte como lo he hecho, en tocar, acariciarte, pero no... todo por una estúpida reputación, si solo me aceptaras... solo una vez... te demostraría que todo lo que te digo es verdad... -Selene miro a Draco impresionada, por lo que acaba de decir  
  
-Entonces, por que cada vez que acepto... me tratas tan diferente...  
  
-No lo sé... -la besó- solo quiero decirte una cosa... Te amo demasiado... -Selene aguanto algunas lagrimas, y abrazo a Draco, para luego sellar aquel momento con un beso que duro toda una eternidad...  
  
FIN...  
  
N.A: el final fue hecho por una compañera... si no les gusta o lo encuentran muy cursi, cúlpenla a ella 


End file.
